Love Melody
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Ran mati karena melindungi Shiho. Semenjak itu, Shiho mulai takut melihat orang lain. Bagaimanakah ceritanya?/.../Fic kedua, GAJE, ABAL, Cerita gak nyambung dengan judul/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Story: Love Melody © BloodStained B-rabbit

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Umum Kota Tokyo.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, Ai. Ah, atau harus kupanggil Shiho?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan blazer biru yang dikenakannya. Ransel berukuran sedang diangkatnya di punggung tegapnya.

"Miyano." Ucap Shiho dengan intonasi yang mulai naik. "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu." lanjutnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hee... lebih asyik panggil Shiho 'kan?" pemuda bernama Shinichi Kudo itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Shiho hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Terserah." Ucap Shiho buang muka.

"Oh, ya, satu lagi. Jangan kabur dari rumah sakit, ya?" Shinichi mengedipkan matanya, hal itu sukses membuat Shiho blushing dan kehabisan kata. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu hanyalah mengibaskan rambut coklat kemerahannya itu. Karena merasa Shiho sudah paham, akhirnya Shinichi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan putih itu sambil menggandeng ranselnya. Sebelumnya, dia berbalik dan berucap, "Aku sekolah dulu, ya." ucapnya pamitan, namun Shiho sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Setelah Shinichi pergi, Shiho kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur putih kepunyaan Rumah Sakit. Matanya terus memperhatikan jam yang tepat menunjuk ke arah 06.30. _'Masih ada 11 jam lagi sampai Tantei itu pulang,' _pikir Shiho sambil menghela nafas panjang. Berkali-kali dia menatap ke luar jendela dan menemukan berbagai anak sekolah yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja canda tawa menghiasi hari mereka, berbeda dengan Shiho yang hanya terus berbaring di kasur putih Rumah Sakit.

Setelah Organisasi Hitam telah dihancurkan, Shiho harus menerima satu kenyataan. Kenyataan yang berarah pada dirinya yang harus berbaring terus di rumah sakit. Berkali-kali Shiho mencoba untuk kabur, tetapi entah kenapa langkahnya selalu saja tercium oleh pihak rumah sakit, sehingga Shiho yang merasa mulai lelah akhirnya menyerah.

Shiho menarik nafas, otaknya mencoba sekali lagi untuk memutar apa yang terjadi di sebelumnya. Hari di mana dia harus terpenjara, dan orang yang dikasihinya yang kehilangan orang yang dia cintai juga.

**Flashback**

Shiho terus berlari. Tidak peduli dengan barang-barang yang ditabraknya. Semua barang maupun mayat bernoda darah yang berada di dalam gedung itu ditabrak oleh Shiho, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari anggota BO.

Shiho menaiki sebuah tangga yang membawanya ke lantai paling atas. Digenggamnya gagang pintu dan segera Shiho berlari terus, namun sepertinya dia salah jalan. Karena yang berada di pandangannya saat ini adalah sebuah pemandangan kosong tanpa jalan lari lagi. Sekarang, Shiho berada di atap luas gedung itu.

"Bodoh." Bisik Shiho putus asa. Diremasnya tinjunya dan sedikit-demi sedikit Shiho berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah pagar besi dengan tinggi sampai ke dada Shiho. _'Kalau aku terjun dari sini.. Tidak! Bagaimanapun aku akan mati. Ini adalah lantai 40 dan kalau jatuh dari sini—"_

"Hentikan harapan bodohmu itu, Sherry."

Shiho berbalik. Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok Gin yang berada di pintu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pistol yang sepertinya siap untuk menghabisi nyawa Shiho.

Sedikit panik, namun Shiho mencoba untuk tenang, "Dari mana kau tahu harapanku itu?" Shiho tersenyum paksa, sedangkan Gin juga membalas dengan senyuman licik. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" tanya Shiho meremehkan.

"Tentu." Gin menjawab singkat, namun pasti.

"Tapi aku juga bawa senjata, loh." Ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat pistol miliknya, Gin menahan tawa iblisnya.

"Hahaha. Jangan membodohiku, Sherry. Kau mau menipuku dengan pistol kosong itu, hah!" Gin mengangkat pelatuk pistolnya tepat ke arah Shiho. Mata Shiho membulat kaget. Rupanya ide untuk membodohi orang seperti Gin dengan cara itu memang salah. Gin mana mungkin terkelabui dengan lulucuan seperti itu.

"Wah.. wah.. kau tahu banyak, ya?" Shiho lagi-lagi tersenyum kosong. Ginpun juga tersenyum licik, namun tanpa dia sadari, seorang gadis berambut coklat terurai sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, Sherry—"

—**DOR!**

**End Flashback**

Shiho memejamkan kedua matanya. Matanya mulai basah dan sembab. Berkali-kali Shiho mencoba untuk menahan tangis, namun sepertinya sulit baginya.

Shiho kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Digantinya pakaiannya dengan sebuah jaket tabal dan sebuah celana jeans dan segera Shiho berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Waktuku pasti tidak banyak." Gumam Shiho menatap lurus jalan di hadapannya. "Tidak lama lagi akan ada info kalau aku kabur lagi. Tapi sudahlah. Aku hanya berziarah saja." Shiho berjalan menuju sebuah pemakaman umum dengan santai. Sebelumnya, Shiho membeli dulu sebuket bunga melati untuk_nya_ yang tertidur lelap.

**Flashback**

—**DOR!**

Shiho terjatuh karena merasa ada yang menjatuhi tubuhnya. Shiho membuka matanya, seketika matanya membulat akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Da-darah..?" Shiho terbelalak kaget.

"A-awas.." ucap suara itu melemah.

"Suara ini…?" Shiho menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh darah. Matanya kemudian berair dan seketika tangisannya tumpah saat menyadari bahwa Ran telah menyelamatkannya, namun sebaliknya, Ran yang terluka parah. "Ti-tidak.." ucap Shiho.

"Wah.. kekasih detektif itu kena, ya? Ya sudahlah, biarlah dia juga mati. Oh, ya Sherry, kau siap?" Gin kali ini berwajah serius. Shiho mendelik tajam, namun rasa trauma yang dia lihat terlukis sebagai ketakutan di wajah pucatnya. "Kau takut, Sherry?"

"Tidak!" bentak Shiho. Dia kemudian merebah-rebah pakaian Ran yang berlumuran darah dan menemukan sebuah pinstol yang masih berisi peluru di dalam saku Ran. "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau mati, Gin!" Shiho mengarahkan pelatuk pistolnya ke arah Gin juga. Gin tersontak kaget, namun dengan cepat, dia menekan pelatuk pistolnya, sehingga sebuah timah panas keluar dan mengenai bagian paru-paru Shiho.

"Kh," Shiho mendengus sambil menahan sakit. Dilihatnya darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya dan kemudian dia kembali melihat Ran yang terkapar. _"Tidak! Jangan mati, kumohon!" _ucap Shiho penuh harapan. Namun Ran tidak memberi respon. Matanya terus terpejam penuh kedamaian. Karena merasa kesal, Shiho juga menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan sukses membuat sebuah lubang tak kasat mata di kepala Gin.

Tubuh Gin kosong tanpa nyawa. Dia ambruk di hadapan Shiho yang terus memeluk tubuh Ran yang berlumuran darah. Bukannya senang karena Gin mati, tapi Shiho malah memegang kepalanya karena perasaan depresi.

"Ti-tidak.." gumam Shiho sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri. Dirinya ketakutan saat melihat Ran yang berlumuran darah di dekatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Shiho memeriksa denyut nadi Ran dengan perasaan takut. "Kenapa begini?" tanya Shiho sedikit bentakan saat dia merasakan denyut nadi Ran yang berhenti. "Kumohon bangun! Dia kembali, tahu! Dia tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi!" Shiho mengguncang tubuh Ran dengan isakan. Karena shock dan depresi yang tinggi serta luka yang diterimanya dari Gin, Shiho ambruk di sisi Ran dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**End Flashback**

Shiho berjalan menyusuri setapak jalan berumput di sekitar pemakaman umum itu. Butiran air mulai jatuh dari langit yang berubah mendung, namun Shiho masih melanjutkan jalannya.

Setelah sekian lama menyusuri makam, akhirnya Shiho berhenti tepat di sebuah makam dengan batu marmer yang menuliskan sebuah nama yang tidak asing baginya, Ran Mouri. Shiho mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata dengan khusyuk. Diletakakkannya buket bunga malati yang dibawanya di batu marmer itu dan Shiho segera duduk dan tersenyum kecil menghadap marmer abu-abu itu.

"Aku datang." Ucap Shiho. "Mungkin kau tidak terlalu tahu aku, tapi aku tahu semua tentangmu dari _Tantei-san _itu." Shiho mengelus setiap ujung batu marmer itu. Dia kemudian kembali menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah do'a.

**Flashback**

Shiho membuka matanya. Dilihatnya langit-langit yang berwarna putih serta tirai putih yang membatasi dirinya. Shiho merasa asing dengan tempat ini, karena Shiho sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Dilihat dari aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat, Shiho berusaha menebak kalau sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit, bukan di surga. Menurutnya juga, mana mungkin dia masuk ke surga, orang sepertinya hanya mampu berdiam di neraka sana.

Shiho berusaha bangun, namun seorang perawat mencegahnya dengan alasan kesehatannya. Padahal saat itu, Shiho merasa kalau dirinya sehat-sehat saja.

"Aku mau menemui dia." Ucap Shiho, namun muncul beberapa perawat lagi yang mencegahnya.

"Maaf, anda belum bisa keluar dari sini dalam jangka waktu lama." Ucap salah seorang perawat yang berusaha mencegah Shiho. "Kalau anda mau bertemu seseorang, kami akan berusaha menyampaikannya. Yah, kalau memang dia masih dalam jangkauan kami." Lanjutnya.

"Ran Mouri. Pertemukan aku dengannya!" ucap Shiho dengan intonasi yang mulai meningkat. Seluruh perawat itu seketika berwajah iba penuh penyesalan.

"Oh.. Ra-Ran Mouri itu, ya? Sebenarnya seminggu lalu dia masuk ruang ICU." Ucap perawat itu berbohong.

"Jangan bohong." Bentak Shiho, perawat itu menelan ludah.

"Se-sebanarnya Ran Mouri—dia telah meninggal saat dia di temukan bersamamu di gedung itu."

Shiho terbelalak tidak percaya. Karena merasa bersalah, Shiho bergegas pergi, namun lagi-lagi dicegah oleh perawat. Shiho mengamuk saat itu, karena merasa tidak mampu mengahadapi aksi Shiho, akhirnya perawat memlilih untuk membius Shiho agar dia tenang.

"Dia dimakamkan di pemakaman X" Shiho mengingat ucapan penanggung jawab Ran itu. Shiho menyambar pakaiannya dan memakai sebuah topi untuk melakukan penyamaran. Segera Shiho menuju ke tempat yang diucapkan dokter itu.

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang menurut Shiho adalah tempat Ran bersemayam, Shiho segera mencari dengan teliti beberapa batu marmer yang mungkin saja menguraikan nama Ran. Setelah cukup lama mancari, Shiho dibuat kaget dengan sosok pemuda yang menggunakan blazer biru yang sedang berdiri mengahadap ke sebuah makam. Dari punggungnya saja Shiho dapat menebaknya jikalau dia adalah Conan atau mungkin Shinichi. Sulit Shiho akui jikalau dia senang karena menemukannya sosoknya, tapi entah kenapa Shiho memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin yang berdiri kokoh di pemakaman itu.

"_Tantei _itu." ucap Shiho sambil mencuri dengar, namun karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, Shiho hanya mampu menebak dari gerak-gerik Shinichi saja.

Terlihat di mata Shiho, Shinichi yang mengeluarkan air matanya dan terus saja mengepalkan tangannya. Seperti tidak rela akan kepergian Ran. Shinichi sepertinya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan batu marmer itu. Kali ini Shiho tidak beranggapan kalau Shinichi gila karena berbicara dengan batu, namun kali ini Shiho hanya memakluminya.

"_Dia begitu sedih.." _ucap Shiho. _"Kalau aku yang terbaring di situ—" _pikir Shiho sambil mengamati Shinichi. Ingin Shiho menghampiri sosok Shinichi yang terlihat menyedihkan, namun kakinya terasa kaku untuk bergerak, malahan, kakinya membawa tubuh Shiho hingga keluar dari makam.

"Itu dia!" terdengar suara yang mengagetkan Shiho. Shiho mengangkat wajah dan menyadari kalau mereka adalah pihak dari rumah sakit. Sekumpulan orang yang menggunakan pakaian hitam itu, berlari menuju ke arah Shiho. Entah kenapa, sosok manusia yang _innocent _itu mengingatkan Shiho akan kelakuan Gin dan BO yang membuatnya kembali hilang kesadaran di tempat itu.

"Dia pingsan. Cepat hubungi rumah sakit!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka. Tidak lama setelah Shiho pingsan, Shinichi muncul dari dalam pemakaman dan terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat Shiho yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam Ambulans.

**End Flashback**

Shiho kembali mengelus batu nisan itu setelah do'anya selesai. Bibir mungil Shiho terangkat kaku hendak berbicara. "Maaf, karena aku, kau menjadi seperti ini. Dan maaf juga, sepertinya aku—" ucap Shiho men_jeda _ucapannya. "Sepertinya aku terhadapan _Tantei _itu—"

"Hei, Shiho!" Shiho menghentikan ucapannya setelah pundaknya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang. Shiho berbalik dan menemukan Shinichi yang mambawa sebuket bunga untuk Ran. "Cih, sudah kuduga. Kau kabur lagi." omel Shinichi sambil berpangku tangan. Dia mengarahkan senyuman tipis ke pada makam di hadapannya itu, dia kemudian berucap, "Aku datang, Ran."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, _Tantei-san_. Bukannya kamu yang bolos dari sekolahmu?" ucap Ai menebak, Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe, begitulah. Tapi aku bolos karenamu, tahu!" omel Shinichi dengan dahi yang mulai berkerut. "Aku menerima info dari Rumah Sakit, katanya kamu kabur lagi. Semakin lama kau mulai terlihat seperti orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ." Canda Shinichi dengan lelucuan garing.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang gila." Ucap Shiho datar, Shinichi hanya menelan ludah dengan pikiran, _"GLEK! Dia benar-benar serius!" _Shiho memejamkan matanya dengan pelan. "Bagaimanapun aku pasti akan gila kalau seperti ini. Karenaku, seseorang yang berharga kehilangan nyawanya dan sepertinya aku mulai trauma akan orang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Kadang pikiranku mengarah pada BO saat melihat orang, dan sepertinya karena trauma itu aku tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Manusia yang trauma seperti itu hanya akan menjadi gila pada akhirnya, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho. Shinichi sedikit merasa iba akan keadaan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hei, kau tahu?" ucap Shinichi yang mengagetkan Shiho. "Saat aku menemukanmu diangkut oleh Ambulans di dekat pemakaman ini, aku mulai cemas akan keadaanmu, tahu." Lanjut Shinichi, wajah Shiho mulai memanas. "Berkali-kali aku berpikir saat pelajaran di sekolah. _Apa Shiho baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia tidak kabur lagi? _Yah, karena aku tahu, kalau kau kabur, pasti kamu akan pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri." seru Shinichi terkekeh.

"Benarkah itu?" ucap Shiho kaget, Shinichi hanya mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi, namun dia kemudian terbelalak saat Shiho menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shinichi. Meski awalnya Shinichi kaget, namun dia seperti merasa nyaman jikalau gadis berambut coklat itu berada di dekatnya. Shinichi terseyum, "Bodoh. Tanpa minta izin pun, aku pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk bersandar padaku." Ucapnya terkekeh. Shiho tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" ucap Shiho. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Kudo." Lanjut Shiho.

.

Langit mulai berwarna jingga. Dari dalam sebuah pemakaman umum, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian Blazer biru yang sedang berjalan keluar. Di sampaingnya, seorang wanita berpakaian hitam dengan sebuah jaket bulu juga mendampingi langkahnya. Langkah mereka terlihat seirama dan lembut. Tangan mereka terlihat saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Sudah soreh rupanya." Ucap Shiho datar.

"Benar." Jawab Shinichi. "Indah, ya!"

"Indah apanya?" tanya Shiho polos. Shinichi tersenyum.

"Langit! Lihat, langit terlihat bertingkat, 'kan?" ujar Shinichi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit yang berwarna jingga dengan beberapa susunan warna lain. Awalnya Shiho kurang mengerti, namun kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya.

"I-indahnya." Gumam Shiho tidak bergeming.

"Benar 'kan? Dulunya aku selalu melihat matahari terbenam bersama Ran—" ucap Shinichi. "—Aku selalu berharap agar waktu tidak akan memisahkan aku dan Ran." Shinichi tersenyum kosong, "—mungkin ini yang namanya takdir."

"Ya." ucap Shiho singkat. Shiho merasa dadanya merasa sakit begitu mendengar nama Ran.

Shinichi mengambil nafas—berusaha untuk mengeluarkan ion-ion negatif di dalam pikirannya, kemudian dia berucap semangat, "Ya. Inilah takdir! Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat matahari terbenam bersama Shiho di sini!" seru Shinichi.

Wajah Shiho memanas. "Y-ya." ucapnya kaku.

".. Dan aku harap—selamanya akan begini.." ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba. "Melihat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang kusayangi.."

Shiho diam tanpa kata. Shiho merasa matanya mulai sembab dan basah. "Bodoh." Ucap Shiho sedikit isakan. "Pernyataan cinta yang tidak keren."

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang aku memang tidak keren 'kan?" balas Shinichi sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya, dan Shiho tersenyum kalah. "Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke rumah sakit!" seru Shinichi kemudian berlari kecil, namun tetap menggenggam erat tangan Shiho.

**END**

**A/N: **Romance yang gaje T.T

Maaf, 'kan B-Rabbit, ya kalau fic-nya gaje and abal banget. Dan B-Rabbit mohon agar para reader bersedia buat reviews untuk fic kedua saya di fandom DC ini.. ^_^


End file.
